The present invention generally relates to paint easels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paint easel and display rack which is adjustable in orientation and height for the benefit of the artist.
Paint easels have been in existence for hundreds of years. Some easels are relatively small and lightweight and allow an artist to work outside of the convenience of a studio. Others are relatively immobile and large, but allow an artist to securely fix canvas thereon to paint.
However, the current design of easels, particularly studio easels, present certain disadvantages. Oftentimes, the easel is at a predetermined height, requiring the artist to either stand or sit upon a stool or the like to paint the canvas. Due to the relatively fixed position of the canvas, the artist must adjust his or her position and height with respect to the canvas board. Another problem experienced by artists is that the artist must place himself or herself in awkward positions to paint various areas on the canvas board. For example, the canvas board is typically fixed in position, with some easels allowing a little latitude or movement in the vertical and horizontal directions. None allow the canvas board to be rotated or placed into a completely flat orientation. This requires the artist to remove the canvas board from the easel and place it upon a table or other flat surface, and rotate the canvas board upon the table, to paint certain areas of the canvas.
Yet another problem encountered by many artists is the positioning of models which are to be illustrated. The model, such as a book, shoe, etc., is placed on a table or the like and drawn. The artist must manually move the model to obtain other viewpoints. In a group setting, such as an art class, the teacher has reverted to hanging a single model from the ceiling so that all students can view the model form the same general orientation with as much of the model viewable from their angle as possible.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for an easel which is adjustable in height, mobile, capable of moving the canvas board into many different orientations, and capable of movably mounting a model thereto. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a paint easel and display rack assembly which is adjustable, whereby the height and angle of a canvas board can be altered to suit the needs of the artist. The assembly generally comprises a base having first and second legs extending upwardly therefrom. First and second risers are slidably connected to the first and second legs, respectively, and able to be locked into position. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the risers and legs include apertures or slots configured to receive a clamping device for locking the risers in position. The clamping device may comprise a rod inserted through the aperture or slots and having a clamping plate at an end thereof. Thus, the height of the assembly can be adjusted by adjusting the position of the risers with respect to the legs. Additionally, extensions may be pivotally attached to upper ends of the risers and movable between folded and extended positions to further adjust the height of the assembly.
An arm is attached to the risers or extensions. Preferably, the arm is removably attached so as to be positioned at the proper height. A canvas or platform is pivotably and rotatably attached to the arm. This enables the canvas board to be tilted and turned to the proper orientation relative to the artist.
A support stand may be attached to the legs or risers. The support stand includes multiple table leaves which are pivotally attached to the support stand for supporting paint brushes, paints, etc.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, a model attachment member is attached to the legs or risers. The model attachment member includes plates which can be pivoted and turned so as to be properly oriented. The plates include apertures therethrough for securing models to the plates.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.